New York Chiropractic College, in collaboration with Beth Israel Medical Center for Health and Healing, will present a joint conference entitled "A Conference on Chiropractic and Allopathic Integration". The Conference will be presented at Beth Israel's Podell Auditorium on November 7th, 8th, 9th, 2003. The purpose of the conference is to create a forum for the exchange and dissemination of scientific information, to advance interdisciplinary collaboration, and to promote dialogue on implementing the integrative model(s). Representatives from the chiropractic, medical and research communities will serve as keynote speakers. Furthermore, the conference format is designed to allow physicians and chiropractors that have developed integrative modes and are engaged in patient care, to present information on their areas of expertise. The following areas of collaboration will be presented: Emergency Room Medicine and the Integrative Model, Collaborative Geriatric Care in a Community Hospital, Chiropractic and Internal Medicine in a Holistic Health Center, Chiropractic as part of a Spinal Surgery Team, Chiropractic Care in a Military Hospital, and Orthopedic and Chiropractic Patient Care in an Outpatient Facility. All conference attendees will gain a better understanding of interdisciplinary collaboration in key aspects of the doctor-patient encounter, e.g. patient selection, health data collection, diagnostic development, therapeutic selection and intervention, interdisciplinary communication and utilization of standard outcomes assessment methods. In addition, they will learn about current and future research in the integrative field. Although many conferences have provided important information about Complementary and Alternative Medicine (CAM) and Conventional Orthodox Medicine (COM), this conference is entirely dedicated to the clinical integration of Chiropractic and AIIopathy. Finally, it marks an important collaboration between a chiropractic educational institution and a medical teaching hospital, which is needed to effectively implement and assess the integration of the CAM and COM professions.